Evolución de carácter
by Yuuscath
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, desde "eso" a ésto. ¿Qué ha pasado? Hasta más, un tutor lo ha aceptado... es algo incrédulo ¿Qué más se han perdido todos? De todo lo que podía y quería; ¿los engañaba? Claro que no, necesitaba un empujón de un pelinegro. Y un beso de otro pelinegro.
1. ¿Sorpresa? No, inicio

― ¡BONJOUR!

Esto es una historia de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Hablando de este fanfic: una novela melosa… ¡Aquí está! Amé escribir el presente capítulo así que no van a esperar tanto la actualización (si hay) porque mi corazoncito se rompería en pedacitos… ¡Si hay algún horror gramatical, ortográfico o lo que sea me lo dicen, por favor!

Disclaimer.

Otra vez. KHReborn! Es de total autoría de Akira Amano y sus colaboradores, dudo que alguna vez sea mío o de alguien más. Este "Fanfiction" es una historia donde ocupo los personajes, personalidades, ambientes de KHR! Sólo eso, y además, esta pequeña novela están fuera de lucro y únicamente tiene la función de entretener a escritora y lector.

No quiero tener complicaciones, pero no quiero pagar derechos de autor ~

Parejas.

→1827 (Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi).

→8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato).

… Las otras son spoiler.

Advertencias.

→AU (Universo Alternativo).

→OoC (Fuera de carácter, un poquito)

¡A LEER! ~

* * *

¿Sorpresa? No, inicio.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¡Qué niñato era ése! Desde la preparatoria éste individuo no había tenido ningún amigo; un ser antisocial, se podría decir. Cuando había que formar grupo se quedaba solo y, como Tsunayoshi necesita ayuda y cooperación en cualquier subsector, se sacaba la mínima calificación, ¡Hasta en japonés! Y que decir en Gimnasia… era un asco. Pero en todo caso, éste personaje estaba cursando segundo año de preparatoria y era un total, y olímpico, mamón. ¡Hasta desagradaba a los demás compañeros cuando Tsunayoshi en medio de llanto, llamaba a su madre!

¿Pero qué le habrá pasado a Tsunayoshi? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser ése niño llorica a ser… "esto"?

No era fácil relatarlo, ni tampoco revivirlo. Sorprende aun cuando se lo cuentas a sus compañeros y profesores, ellos no pueden creerlo. Así que, para que tengas una idea y juzgues lo que te digo, empezaremos del principio, donde comenzó el cambio.

Un caluroso día se instalaba en Japón, un viernes 23 de agosto. Las cigarras se escuchaban atronadoramente en toda la ciudad, dejando a los habitantes exasperados. Pero a una persona no le importaba eso. Éste individuo estaba en las calles de la ciudad a las nueve de la mañana, maldiciendo por milésima vez su suerte, ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi ni siquiera podía llegar a tiempo en las clases de verano! Claro, tenía que, como todos los años, ir a clases de verano por sus horribles calificaciones. No le importaba mucho poner atención en clases, solamente que él, era el único que tenía que ir así que los profesores lo asesinaban con los ojos.

―Demonios… ―murmuró escupiendo las palabras.

No quería más eso, ya no lo soportaba ni otro día ¿Pero que podía hacer? Él era Dame-Tsuna, muchas veces ya había tratado de cambiar pero volvía a ser el mismo sin que se diera cuenta.

― ¿Por qué…? ― susurró, esta vez su voz se quebraba y las pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ―. No. No debo llorar ― se auto convencía y se tapaba la boca con sus manos para silenciar los hipos, siendo unas de las pocas veces que estaba tratando de ser fuerte ―. ¿Por qué soy así?

― ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte? ― se escuchó una voz no muy lejos del castaño; gruesa y con tonos fastidiados.

Tsunayoshi miró hacia delante y se encontró con un hombre que le sobrepasaba, airoso, treinta centímetros. Lo único que el castaño pudo asimilar lo bastante bien, fueron sus ojos brunos afilados y su boca en una mueca torcida.

― Tú no entiendes. No puedes comprender si nunca te han llamado estúpido ― bufó tapándose los ojos.

― ¿Entonces es mi culpa que te digan estúpido?... Mírate, lloriqueando en medio de la calle porque no eres lo que quieres, ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ―discrepó tajante, no mostrando error, pero viendo que su comentario aguaba más los ojos del otro, rápidamente le dijo―: Primero, deja de gemir.

Tsunayoshi asintió leve, suspiró amplio y se tranquilizó lentamente, esto duró dos minutos.

―Muy bien, ahora déjame pasar.

―No ―habló fuerte ―. Ayúdame ― ahora su voz cedía a la desesperación, fue hacia el hombre y le tomo de la manga.

― ¿Qué beneficios tengo por ayudarte? ― preguntó despectivo, tratando de alejarse.

―No…― Tsunayoshi no sabía que decir, ¿Qué tenía él, que pudiera interesarle al hombre? ―… No te puedo dar nada ahora, pero después puede que sí.

― "¿Puede que sí?" Es demasiado ambiguo, habla claro… ¿Qué me puedes dar? ― preguntó, ya, demandante, ése chiquillo le molestaba.

― Ehm… bueno, ahora no tengo nada pero creo que después si tendré algo ―divagó demasiado, enredándose con sus propias palabras.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Dejarse llevar por la emoción del sadismo y familiaridad o no tener otra experiencia divertida? Como que… no había que preguntar, la respuesta ya estaba predestinada.

―No olvidaré que me debes algo, ¿Cómo te llamas, niño? ―le cuestionó, ya haciéndose la idea de que va a hacer con él.

―Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi ¿Y el tuyo? ―dijo, no sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora pero sabía que cambiara, por lo menos, algo.

―Reborn. Y me debes hablar de usted, mi nuevo y estúpido alumno ―en ése momento le abofeteó en el rostro con una milésima de su fuerza, haciéndole quedar inconsciente ―. Mierda, será más difícil de lo que creí ―susurró, ¡Sólo quería probarlo, no matarlo!

Le tomó del pie y con un veloz movimiento lo dejó en su espalda, como un simple, insignificante y banal costal de papas viejo. Llevó su mano al bolsillo y sacó un iPhone; costoso pero mal cuidado, y llamó a un número sin nombre.

―Oye, prepara las cosas, hay uno nuevo ―le comentó al inmediato sin saludar ―. […] Las básicas, es un novato de lo más inaudito. […] Ajá, vamos para allá.

« ¿Qué haré contigo, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Ahora que sé que no eres más que un… ¿Inútil? No, ésa no es la palabra es… sin experiencia del mundo exterior, ¿Ingenuo? » pensaba Reborn.

Mientras que el hombre pensaba; Tsunayoshi estaba despertando. Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que emergía detrás un árbol, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargado. Sus manos, trémulas de miedo, palparon los hombros de su raptor con cuidado, casi como un ciego. Una mueca pávida se instaló en su rostro cuando supo que se trataba de un hombre; bueno, obviamente por la anchura de su espalda. Su subconsciente le dijo que no chillara, como lo iba a hacer, que estaba todo bien.

―Ciao, vamos a un _lugar_―le habló el de fuliginoso cabello.

Ah, Reborn. El tipo de la calle. Ahora que se acuerda, le pidió ayuda y él le golpeó. Su rencor comenzó a crecer pero perdió efecto súbito cuando se dio cuenta que el maldito era tan alto como un elfo del Señor de los Anillos y él… un hobbit.

― ¿Y la escuela? ―preguntó.

―La escuela es una mierda ― exclamó, Tsunayoshi no podía estar más de acuerdo con el comentario de Reborn.

― ¿Y mamá? ― murmuró; mamá era importante.

― Tu madre no es importante ¿O eres un hijito de mami, Tsuna?

El castaño no podía responder, estaba nulo de vocablos.

―Ahora vamos a ir a practicar con los demás, así que, **prepárate**.

―Bueno, bueno, pero… ¿Me puedes bajar? ―preguntó no con mucha timidez, si se puede decir.

Eso le saco una vena furiosa a Reborn ¿Lo estaba llevando de la manera más cuidadosa posible y no le agradecía, hasta más, le reprochaba?

―Claro ―le dijo con dulzura falsa y con un brusco movimiento lo estrelló al cemento ―. ¡Te voy a hacer llorar de sufrimiento en los próximos entrenamientos, Tsunayoshi malagradecido!

Un nuevo nivel de saña ha sido desbloqueado por el hombre.

Okay, Tsunayoshi no se esperaba eso. Tampoco se esperaba que soltara sólo unas lágrimas cuando hubiera sido todo un llanto anteriormente. Tampoco se esperaba que durante su vida, Reborn sería la persona que más temería, bueno, eso ya lo estaba procesando.

―Demonios, tu carácter llega en los momentos más innecesarios.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él sería la persona más cercana dentro de su vida familiar.

―Oye, Reborn.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―después del suceso, estaba arisco con el castaño.

― ¿Vas a ser mi tutor? ―preguntó.

― ¿Quién más podría?

―Entonces, ¡Eres el mejor tutor del mundo!

Reborn solamente lo miró, con escepticismo pero lo miró.

―Solamente no quiero que te parezcas al patético de Dino, aunque ya eres patético.

― ¿Dino? ―preguntó, ya no intentaba contradecir los insultos.

―Otro estudiante, lo conocerás después. Andando.

* * *

No quiero publicar esto ;-; Pero bueno, ya lo publiqué ¿Qué les pareció? No sé si seguirlo D: Es que, bueno… es mi primera historia en D'8 Bueno, si se dieron cuenta no está en éste capítulo Hibari-san, pero no se preocupen si hay más capítulos, se dignará a mostrarse. Y Reborn creo que me quedo muy OoC :( Pero bueno, hay que dejar la depresión.

¡UN ADIEU!


	2. Felicidad obligada

―¡BONJOUR!

Disclaimer:

Otra vez. KHReborn! Es de total autoría de Akira Amano y sus colaboradores, dudo que alguna vez sea mío o de alguien más. Este "Fanfiction" es una historia donde ocupo los personajes, personalidades, ambientes de KHR! Sólo eso, y además, esta pequeña novela están fuera de lucro y únicamente tiene la función de entretener a escritora y lector.

Nota de autora.

CassGoto… te amo, eres mi primer review de TODA la historia afdasfsa (bueno, debes saberlo), puede que te haga un one-shot a tu honor. Así que este capítulo, por ahora, va dedicado a ti por ser la motivación.

Parejas.

→1827 (Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi).

→8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato).

… Las otras son spoiler ;o

Advertencias.

→AU (Universo Alternativo).

→OoC (Fuera de carácter, un poquito)

* * *

Capítulo _Secondo:  
_**Felicidad obligada**

* * *

Después de haber hablado con Reborn tuvieron que caminar en silencio; ya nada más de interrupciones.

Mientras, la resolución de Tsunayoshi estaba menguando lentamente. Ósea, entregarse totalmente a un tipo pidiendo ayuda no era algo… ¿Peligroso? Ya no sabía en que confiar. Comúnmente solo huiría, pero, esto no era una situación común. Él únicamente caminaba con la cabeza gacha detrás de su futuro tutor. ¿Tutor? ¿Qué le podía enseñar él? Estaba empezando a dudar de las habilidades del pelinegro, hasta más, no creía que no le podía enseñar nada... no necesita amistad, nunca la ha tenido; no necesita conocimientos ni fuerza, entonces… ¿Qué quería? ¿Carácter?

Sí, eso. No les quiere golpear a los malhechores que abusaron de él, sólo quiere gritarles: — ¡Malditos hijos de puta!, y escupirles la cara con asco. Nada más. Solamente quiere dejar de ser Dame-Tsuna, ser patético. Tener un poco de valor y ejecutar un acto de osadía no necesita de mucho, ¿entonces?

―Hey, ya llegamos ―dijo el otro.

Observó con languidez la casa frente suyo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando? Ya no sabía; el tiempo es relativo. Simplemente vio un hogar victoriano, como de juguete; algo fuera de lo usual en Nipón. Su tejado era color ébano con centenas de tejas ordenadas horizontalmente, tenía una cabina, tipo balcón, octagonal de color terracota, la entrada tenía vigas que vinculaban con el de piso de arriba y te invitaba a pasar con un "Bienvenidos" de color dorado que estaba incrustado en la puerta, las ventanas azul petróleo estaban abiertas dejando tablas afuera; y, se veía, un rubio viendo desde los vidrios de arriba con una sonrisa jocosa y entusiasmada, rápidamente bajó por la escalera caracol y fue a la puerta principal a abrir.

―Jmh… Oye, Reborn ¿En serio esta casa es tuya?

―Bueno…

Justo cuando el azabache iba a complementar su oración, el rucio lo interrumpe azotando la puerta estrepitosamente.

― ¡REBORN! ―gritó con sulfurosa fingida ―. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venía alguien?

―Dino, se lo dije a Giotto ―le respondió ―, si no te si no te lo dijo a ti, no es mi culpa.

―Pero…

― ¿Dino-san? ―dijo Tsuna, ya curioso de la persona de al frente ―. Yo me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, disculpe las molestias.

―No te disculpes con este estúpido, Tsunayoshi ―le mencionó con rapidez ―. Si lo haces, no sé qué pasará con tu escasa dignidad.

―Oh, perdón por el grito ―le ignoró olímpicamente el rubio ―. Yo me llamo Dino Cavallone, Tsuna-kun.

― Pues, Dino-san, gusto en conocerte ―le mencionó y le tendió la mano para estrechar la ajena; todo con una sonrisa de comercial.

―Igualmente ―exclamó con animosa aura; todo con una faceta de celebridad ―, espero que seamos buenos convivientes.

―Claro.

―Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora que se presentaron y todo eso, ¿pueden dejar su palabrería gay y entrar a la casa? ―indicó levantando su brazo apuntando el hogar; todo con mueca alegre ―. Como que, hace ya dos minutos les dije que se callaran.

―Ay, Reborn, tú todo te lo tomas tan seriamente ― mientras, hizo un peculiar mohín que, para Reborn, aumentaba drásticamente su nivel de homosexualidad.

― ¡Reborn! ―gritó avergonzado Tsuna ―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

―Yo sólo especulo con los hechos que observo. ―se limitó a explicar, con un deje, muy pequeño, de obviedad y diversión ―. Tsunayoshi, entra a **nuestra** casa para presentarte a Giotto. Y tú también, Dame-Dino.

¿Ah? Esto era lo que cursaba por la cabeza del castaño, ¿Dame-Dino? ¿Por qué le dice así? No sabía él las respuestas de estas preguntas. El que estaba frente a él era un hombre viril, aunque confiesa que en algún momento también dudó de la sexualidad del rubio; era atractivo y realmente se veía popular… ¿Cómo podía ser un Dame como él?

―Joh… Giotto es un malagradecido, mejor no le digamos nada de Tsuna-kun ―mencionó el rucio ya fastidiado ―Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Tsuna-kun?

― ¿Eh? ―preguntó bastante distraído, aun pensando en el "Dame"

― ¿No nos separaron al nacer? ―comentó Dino.

―No. ―Tsunayoshi no sabía lo que decía, sólo pensaba y hablaba alternamente, sin saber el daño emocional que le hizo a su conviviente.

Se limitó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, ya viendo que había desaparecido la simpática sonrisa de Reborn a una amenazante. Ya no quería pensar más, le dolía la cabeza en pensar la causa del asunto, únicamente quería ver las flores del jardín mientras pensaba: ¿Cómo estas clases de personas pueden mantener este hogar? No sabía; corrección, no sabía nada de nada de lo que se adentraba. Se idealizó a "Giotto", debería ser de mismo estándar equiparando el dicho: "Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres." Claramente debe ser verdad si lo usan tan frecuentemente.

―Giotto, abre ―mandó Reborn al frente de la puerta caoba con los nudillos levemente golpeando la puerta, con el rubio y el castaño atrás.

Nada.

― ¡Abre, mierda! ―exclamó con coprolalia pateando la parte baja de la puerta de madera y los de atrás con una pequeña gota de sudor cómica en la nuca.

―… Ya voy, ya voy ―se escuchó del otro lado de la portilla y abrió la puerta.

Soy yo, pensó Tsunayoshi. No era nada más ni nada menos que él, unos cuantos años mayor, Giotto tenía su mismo peinado sólo que su cabello era color de un ocaso y sus ojos eran la de un amanecer, lo otro era lo mismo, bueno, obviamente también era _mucho_ más alto, pero su cara y forma de cuerpo, era igual.

―Qué mierda pasa aquí, Tsuna ―murmuró Reborn, ya se había dado cuenta de sus "semejanzas".

―No… no lo sé ―contestó bastante extasiado, ósea, ¿Cuántas veces te topas con un individuo bastante similar a ti?

―Woah… ¡Tsuna eres igualito a Giotto! ―exclamó Dino bastante maravillado.

Sólo que, Tsuna ya estaba renunciando a ser conviviente de estos tipos en su mente, ahora estaba planificando el dialogo que serviría para el mínimo de golpizas. Visiblemente era interesante este encuentro para una parte del cerebro del castaño pero… ¿Sería mayor el beneficio que el peligro? Era una de las preguntas que él se formula comúnmente para tener que correr todos los días el menor riesgo de aventuras.

― ¿Tsuna? ―comentó el de ojos áureos ―, sólo es una coincidencia ¿Okay? Yo soy Giotto Vongola.

Oh; toda duda se esfumó al ver la amabilidad de la tersa voz del otro, hasta le creía que era una coincidencia aunque todo su sentido común le gritara que no. El misterio ha sido resuelto, Giotto es el que mantiene la casa, pero… ¿Cómo pueden vivir "pacíficamente" todos?

―Okay… ¿Giotto-san?

―Exacto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

―Tsunayoshi Sawada.

―Japonés, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

Su conversación, que era realmente tranquila, se vió interrumpida por la gruesa voz de Reborn.

―Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Dónde está Alaude? Pensé que estaría contigo ―preguntó ya, hastiado de la plática.

― ¡Ah! Es que yo estaba arreglando la habitación del nuevo alumno y le dije a Alaude que valla a comprar algunas _cosas_ para Tsuna ―respondió con entusiasmo ignoto por haber pronunciado el nombre "Alaude" ―Además la cámara que iba ser para Tsuna estaba realmente desordenada, hasta más que la de Dino.

― ¡Oye!

―Pero si es verdad.

―Bueno, sólo falta una presentación y sospecho que será corta ―comentó Reborn entrando a la casa.

Después, todos siguieron los pasos del azabache y entraron al hogar y únicamente Tsunayoshi pudo registrar la palabra: DESASTRE. Todo era un total y demandante desorden, okay, no era el castaño el que limpiaba la casa, era su madre, pero… ¡Esto sobrepasaba el límite! Lo que Tsunayoshi podía admirar era lo costoso de los muebles, objetos y electrodomésticos… pero no servía si estaba todo descompuesto.

Al entrar, se ve a la derecha una escalera caracol carmín de madera que une el piso de arriba, a la izquierda está el comedor donde sillas y mesas son de un pulcro mármol a excepción que estaban llenas de botellas de alcohol vacías y las sillas absortas de ropa. Las paredes eran de color crema con bastantes cuadros que, con el poco intelecto que presentaba el castaño en esos momentos, eran de Europa, esencialmente, Italia; estas paredes estaban manchadas con pisadas de zapatos corpulentos. Detrás de la escalera estaba la cocina y no quería ver como estaba su estado. Y al final de la casa estaba el living; además de tres compuertas a la derecha; que se mostraba con tres sillones azules en posición de un corchete, se veían suaves y todo pero estaba llenas de sábanas por el lavado.

― No ha estado Alaude en todo el día, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Reborn, dejando su abrigo en la silla más cercana.

―Cierto ―contestó Giotto y, viendo la mirada que dirigía Tsuna a la casa ―; pero Tsuna no tengas miedo, tu habitación está en perfectas condiciones.

No sabía exactamente donde se había metido, sólo veía tipos de treinta años y que no eran muy maduros.

― ¿Quién es Alaude? ―inquirió el castaño, ahora sabe que Giotto no mantiene la casa.

―Un amargado. ―habló Dino yéndose hacia los sillones y sentándose sobre las sábanas.

― ¡Dino! No te sientes en las sábanas, viste que están limpias y hay que ordenarlas ―exclamó el de cabello naranja caminado hacia el rubio ―. A Alaude le costó lavarlas viste que _alguien _―acentuó demasiado la última palabra y se volteó a ver a Reborn ―… destrozó la lavadora porque estaba jugando con Leon ―dijo finalmente levantando a Dino y sacando las sábanas, haciéndolas un mullido y tirándolas a un rincón.

―Joh… ¿y por qué tú siempre te alteras cuando hablamos de Alaude? ―comentó el azabache caminando y sentándose al lado de Dino.

―Por favor, no cambies la conversación ―contestó neutral bajando la cabeza y tomando la muñeca de Tsunayoshi.

― ¿Are? ¿A Giotto le gusta Alaude? ―curioseó Dino.

―No es de su incumbencia ―refutó sentándose en otro sofá con el castaño ―. No entiendo por qué están tan interesados en mi vida personal, ¿o no?, Dino el potro salvaje, modelo internacional que puede tener cualquier hombre y mujer.

―No lo has negado; no sé porque te colocas tan enojado cuando insinuamos algo ―habló Reborn, ladeó la cabeza y lanzó una sonrisa hipócrita.

―A cualquiera no le gustaría ―bufó y se dirigió hacia Tsunayoshi ―. Hablando de otra cosa… ¿Por qué está aquí Tsuna?

― ¿Y por qué no? ―le contestó Reborn.

Mientras Giotto se preparaba para contestar el desafió, el castaño escucha la rejilla abriéndose y, claramente, los otros no porque están "verdaderamente" entretenidos. Se levanta y va hacia la puerta.

― ¿Eh? ¿Tsuna? ―duda Dino ―. ¿A dónde vas?

―Llegó alguien. ―comentó colocando su mano en la manilla y abriendo la puerta hacia dentro.

Y se encontró con un desconocido. Un desconocido que se le hacía conocido, si se puede decir, en su mente todas sus neuronas exclamaron: "BINGO" Aquí está el personaje que faltaba. Y unas de las cosas que le llamó la atención fueron los ojos ajenos azules exorbitados por unos momentos y, obvio, que todos en esa casa medían mínimo 1.75.

Alaude estaba sorprendido, ¿No será que Giotto tenía un pariente?, no sabía. Puede ser que el nuevo estudiante era éste y sólo era una coincidencia poco creíble. Lo único que quería hacer era rascarse la cabeza y desordenar sus hebras albinas para refrescarse, pero no podía porque tenía en sus manos unas pesadas bolsas negras para el _nuevo_ alumno.

― ¿Quién eres? ―interrogó bastante parco, aunque no inusual.

―Eh… Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, un placer conocerle ―habló e hizo una reverencia de cuarenta grados, ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que decir esa oración este día?

― ¡Oye, Alaude, no le golpees! ―gritó Giotto corriendo hacia ellos ―. Es _mi_ hermanito, _mi hermano_.

E indiscutiblemente eso iba a hacer Alaude, dejar las bolsas en el piso, mirarlo detenidamente y abofetearle la cara, y después rascarse la cabeza. Tsunayoshi debía agradecer que estaba el de hebras naranjas allí, porque ya tenía alzada la mano con sólo diez centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

― ¿Hermano? ―exclamaron los dos al unísono volteándose hacia Giotto.

― Sí, sí, mi hermano, ¿Cierto, Tsuna-kun? ―preguntó al castaño, abrasándole por detrás.

―Eh… ¡Sí! Giotto-nii es mi hermano mayor ―explicó a Alaude que estaba con una mirada despectiva.

― ¡Oye! Tsuna-kun es _mi _hermanito menor ―dijo Dino y le sacó de las manos al castaño.

―Claro que no ―cortó al rubio mientras le giñaba el ojo, gritándole telepáticamente: ¡Sígueme el juego! Pero claro, a Dino no le interesaba.

Suspiró por doceava vez en ese día, ya sabía lo que ocurría.

―Giotto, no tenías por qué mentir ―habló suavemente y le tocó la mejilla, los tres retrocedieron y dejaron que Alaude pase.

Mientras, Reborn aún estaba en los sofás, bebiendo cappuccino con motta porque ya sabía el desenlace.

― Qué. Mierda. Hicieron. Con. La. Casa. ―dijo fuerte y con voz dura viendo a Giotto y a Dino.

―Ehm… bueno ―murmuraron al unísono los culpables.

―No me digan que ayer en la noche hicieron fiesta ―suspiró por treceava vez, suplicando internamente que no lo hayan hecho.

Los dos asintieron despacio.

―…

―La vida es bella~ ―susurró Reborn.

* * *

Qué cansador fue este capítulo… uf. Pero valió la pena. Es que fueron 2300 palabras de solamente presentaciones y creo que fue aburrido. Ya se habrán dado cuenta que salieron dos nuevos personajes: Giotto y Alaude. Espero que les haya gustado En todo caso, hice una pequeña entrevista desde mi punto de vista a los personajes. Si te gustó, por favor envía un review. Voy a repetir que este capítulo va dirigido a CassGoto ¡Felicidades! Yo te voy a lovear muchito.

* * *

Omake:_ Tras bambalinas._

Personajes:

_Hibari Kyoya._

Entrevistadora

Entrevistadora: Hibari Kyoya, ¿por qué aún no te dignas a aparecer?

Hibari Kyoya: Por que no.

Entrevistadora: Pero si hasta te han puesto en la información de parejas con Tsunayoshi.

Hibari Kyoya: En estos momentos, Sawada Tsunayoshi es un herbívoro, no tiene caso que aparezca si no me agrada en **nada**.

Entrevistadora: Fuertes palabras, Hibari Kyoya, pero… ¿Cómo entraras en esta historia? No parece que puedas aparecer de la nada.

Hibari Kyoya: Eso lo veré yo. Si estas herbívoras están tan ansiosas de que aparezca, sólo diré que apareceré cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi sea fuerte.

Entrevistadora: Pero… falta mucho aún por lo que me dice la escritora.

Hibari Kyoya: Entonces, no.

Entrevistadora: Bueno, otra pregunta, ¿Tendrás algún roce con Cavallone Dino?

Hibari Kyoya: ¿Cavallone? …Eso me daría asco.

Entrevistadora: Joh, pero la escritora te podría obligar, me han dicho que ella admite el D18.

Hibari Kyoya: Pero a los que no les gusta se irán de la historia y eso es lo que menos quiere la estúpida.

Entrevistadora: Eso es verdad. Otra pregunta, ¿Tú dijiste que ahora no te agrada Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Hibari Kyoya: Hay muchos herbívoros, ¿Para qué quiero un herbívoro de pareja? La estúpida me ha dicho que con la personalidad que tendrá Sawada Tsunayoshi, me va enamorar, pero no se la haré fácil.

Entrevistadora: ¿Drama?

Hibari Kyoya: Tragedia.

Entrevistadora: La tragedia de Romeo y Julieta.

Hibari Kyoya: Debes saber que no soy meloso, en lo absoluto.

Entrevistadora: Claro que lo sabía. ¡Ah! También me han dicho que la próxima personalidad de Sawada Tsunayoshi es la verdadera personalidad de la escritora, así que ella podrá manejar a Tsunayoshi con ligereza y sin ambigüedad.

Hibari Kyoya: Mientes. La estúpida está totalmente enamorada de mí y es realmente una herbívora que no sabe pelear bien. Es imposible que me atraiga su personalidad.

Entrevistadora: Dije: la verdadera personalidad.

Hibari Kyoya: …

Entrevistadora: Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Porque en estos momentos, Hibari Kyoya está destrozando el escenario y habrá que detenerlo con ayuda de la escritora y muchas, muchas correas.

* * *

¿Review? adfsasfd


	3. La inseguridad roba tiempo

—BONJOUR.

Nota de autora.

Estoy realmente triste. Confieso que no había leído el manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y bueno, lo leí en tres días… y, y yo quede: —Qué mierda.

Puf… les podría escribir todo un post del final que —en mi parecer—, aunque salió hace dos años, fue un asco.

Pero bueh, ahora sólo debo hacer que mi imaginación brote.

Además vi Psycho-Pass y… ¡MAKISHIMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! D:

Disclaimer:

Otra vez. KHReborn! Es de total autoría de Akira Amano y sus colaboradores, dudo que alguna vez sea mío o de alguien más. Este "Fanfiction" es una historia donde ocupo los personajes, personalidades, ambientes de KHR! Sólo eso, y además, esta pequeña novela están fuera de lucro y únicamente tiene la función de entretener a escritora y lector.

Parejas.

→1827 (Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi).

→8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato).

→Alaude & Giotto (¿Tendrán numeritos?).

… Las otras son spoiler ;o

Advertencias.

→AU (Universo Alternativo).

→OoC (Fuera de carácter, un poquito —mentira—).

* * *

Capítulo _Terzo_:

**La inseguridad roba tiempo**

* * *

¡Tsuna, a comer! —gritó Giotto a la entrada de la escalera.

—Ya voy, Giotto-nii —respondió el castaño, algo acomplejado por tener que llamar a un hombre, que ni siquiera lo ha conocido un día, hermano. Pero, lo forzaron, diciendo el de cabello naranja que Tsuna se veía realmente lindo llamándole así, y recibiendo los celos de Dino —. Me falta poco.

Giotto no mintió, su habitación estaba realmente "decente" a comparación de la demás extensión de la casa. Aunque cuando Alaude llegó, que fue aproximadamente a las una de la tarde, a las tres ya estaba todo limpio porque tuvieron que ayudar todos (excepto Tsunayoshi), remarcando a Reborn, aunque éste no quería.

Lo primero que el castaño quería hacer era colocar su ropa en el armario, pero había un gran problema, ¿qué ropa? Tsunayoshi se dejó llevar por el pelinegro y ni siquiera le dijo un "adiós" a su madre.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y debían comer el almuerzo que no tuvieron a la hora predestinada.

Tenía, y debía, llamar a Nana, era lo mínimo. Su madre, oh, su querida madre. No sabía que habría sido de él sin ella.

Tsunayoshi dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue al corredor para bajar por la escalera, siendo sincero, él tenía mucha hambre. Además debía discutir eso con su papá y hermanos, oh yeah, ellos ya eran familia. Cualquiera pensaría que lo que él estaba haciendo era realmente arriesgado, "podrían ser asesinos o violadores, o peor, ¡los dos!" diría su profesora. Pero esta vez, el castaño tuvo la valentía en pensar que la vida con ellos no le haría daño y su subconsciente que siempre había tenido y, por alguna razón, nunca fallaba, le decía que eran familiares. Cuando llegó abajo vió que la mesa estaba totalmente vacía.

—Una trampa —susurró y se dispuso a retroceder para volver a su habitación.

—Así es, ahora a colocar los platos —le dijo Reborn desde el costado, ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado. Haciendo que éste se sobresaltara —. Siempre en guardia, Tsunayoshi, desde ahora.

—Okay… —tartamudeó en el acto y se volteó a verlo —. Hey, Reborn, tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Mamá?

—Oh, ¿cómo supiste? —preguntó, entre una mezcla de admiración y molestia; rara combinación.

—Expresión de cara —le contestó —. Sobre tu madre, hablamos con ella, y te quiere ver mañana.

—Es que, ¿cómo decirlo?, tu madre se confía bastante de extraños —fue hacía la cocina y trajo unos platos—. Le dije que quiero tener a su hijo por unas _**cuantas**_ temporadas bajo mi tutoría y ella respondió: "Are… ¿en serio?, qué bien que Tsu-kun tiene amigos" —trató de imitar el tono chillón de la voz de Nana, aunque sin éxito.

—Típico de mamá… —susurró, acomodó los platos y se dispuso a colocar los demás cubiertos.

Tenían diferentes formas de hablar, muy diferentes, él y ellos.

—Itadakimasu. —exclamó Tsunayoshi.

—Merci. —dijo Alaude.

—Grazie… —murmuraron Reborn y Dino.

— ¡Gracias por la comida, Alaude! —soltó Giotto.

Todos estaban en la mesa, comiendo spaghetti. Lo más gracioso es que Tsunayoshi no sabía ocupar tenedor ni cuchillo; hasta que se sentó a la mesa y se dispuso a comer, se dio cuenta que había colocado esos esos extranjeros cubiertos.

— ¿Sabes que no se pueden comer los spaghetti con palillos, verdad? —preguntó sarcástico Reborn, viendo como el otro trataba de adecuar su mano al tenedor.

—Ya, ya —pronunció Giotto que estaba a la izquierda de Tsunayoshi—, lo tuyo no es muy raro. ¿Sabes que, Tsuna-kun? A Dino le costó cuatro días usar palillos chinos.

—Hey, parece que tienes algo contra mí y Reborn—arrastró las palabras el rubio, cuando de repente, hace ese típico gesto japonés de descubrir algo: dejar una mano abierta abajo y golpearla suavemente con la otra en puño, con una pequeña "o" en su boca —. ¿Será porque sabemos que a Giotto le gusta…?

De pronto, la mesa se ve levantada unos 5 centímetros del suelo en sentido diagonal, porque Giotto se había lanzado contra Dino con tanta fuerza que la tabla había levantado por una serie de segundos. Todo el plan de comida se deslizó hasta el borde extremo y hasta algunos platos se cayeron. La imagen que observaban con sorpresa Tsuna y Alaude (también Reborn, pero sin sorpresa), era el de un Giotto con ojos crispados cubriéndole la boca a Dino, creen que fuertemente, que tenía los ojos exorbitados por la agresividad del que tenía al frente.

—Cállate —le murmuró en italiano al oído del rubio y éste asintió lentamente— Muy bien —ante todos se devolvió a su asiento y sonrió.

— ¿Giotto-nii? —preguntó asustado el castaño.

—Eh, ah no, Tsuna-kun, sólo tenía un cabello en su comida —dio una ligera risa al nombrado para apaciguar el ambiente.

Tsunayoshi podía ser de lo más estúpido algunas veces pero eso ya era en otra forma. Obviamente él no le creía.

—Ah… Okay. —no podía decir otra cosa.

* * *

—Hey.

—Ah… ¡Alaude! Me asustaste, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Giotto. Después de comer, el de cabello naranja se fue a ordenar su habitación aunque no fue un lugar de fiesta.

—Eso es lo que pregunto yo y no me vengas que era por sólo la comida lo de antes —avanzó hacia Giotto y quedó a unos dos pasos.

— ¿Eh?

—Responde rápido, porque también tengo otra duda.

—Bueno… es que —murmuró y se atoró. Oh, es comprensible si te pregunta la persona que te gusta —, Dino iba revelar mi secreto.

— ¿Secreto? —dio otro paso más.

—Sí. —susurró. Giotto estaba avergonzado, demasiado.

— ¿Será que te gusta alguien? —inquirió, con una cara indiferente mas ojos afligidos se veían en su rostro, además del doloroso segundo tono que tenía su voz.

—Bueno… —no sabía que decir. Él estaba entre la pared y la espada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Romper su confianza y evadir la pregunta o ser intrépido, confesar su platónico amor y aceptar lo que venga que, para él, seguramente será un "no" desgarrador. Aunque, había una tercera opción: mentir —, sí, me gusta alguien, **ella** es tan linda. —supuso hacer un sonrisa juguetona para calmar el ambiente. No importaba mentirle, pensaba Giotto, si Alaude sólo le ve como un niño. Seguramente su amistad se destrozaría al saber que su afecto iba más hallá que el de un simple roce.

Crack. El corazón de Alaude se rompió en tres sencillos pedazos. Él, por un momento, se había planteado la "utópica" idea que Giotto podía haber estado hablando de él. A Alaude le gustaba Giotto, no, eso no, lo amaba desde que supo que él era una persona tan idiosincrática. Todos tenían secretos. Ése era su secreto. Alaude una vez en el pasado fue elogiado por Giotto por hacer bien el té, ese mismo día, él había comprado libros de cocina para recibir de nuevo esa inédita satisfacción que había tenido, después de tres días de práctica, ese hogar dejó de pedir pizza express y hamburguesas para el almuerzo. Él hizo demasiadas cosas por el otro que fueron ignoradas por su personalidad distraída, él se declaró indirectamente decenas de veces usando un poco de su elocuencia. Es claro que Giotto empezó a sentirse así por Alaude hace meses, pero Alaude se había sentido así hace años.

—_Giotto._

— _¿Sí, Alaude?_

— _¿Te cortarías una pierna por mí?_

— _¡¿Qué pregunta es ésa?!_

—_Contesta._

—_Umh… sí, lo haría, ¿y tú?_

—_No. _

— _¡¿No?!_

—_Yo no sólo te daría una parte de mi cuerpo, te daría mi vida. _

—_Eh… ¿Para eso no son los amigos? —sonrió._

Sí, esa fue su respuesta a una confesión de Alaude. Aunque a Giotto también le dolía decir "amigos" porque en ese entonces ya estaba enamorado de Alaude, creía que Alaude le hablaba amistosamente sin ninguna pisca de amor. Dos personas inseguras que se aman demasiado. Seguramente, si Alaude pretendiera que sólo es atracción física, ya lo hubiera obligado hace ya mucho tiempo. Solo que, Alaude le tiene cariño desmedido, fue un pequeño rosa pálido que se instaló en su frío corazón de hielo.

**Ninguno cree que el otro lo ve de su manera.**

* * *

—Eh, Tsuna —dijo Reborn. Estaba terminando su expreso.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó, Tsuna estaba conversando de su estadía en los dos pulcros sofás azules. Él sólo tomaba té.

—Toma —le entregó una hoja doblada —, lee. Ahí está que harás los siguientes días.

Tsunayoshi abrió con ansiedad la hoja y se vió con un listado de nombres "conocidos" y otro listado de asignaturas aleatorias.

Era algo así:

_Yo (Reborn, el hitman más fuerte del mundo) _

_Artes marciales con armas de fuego y tu especialidad desconocida o, puede ser, inexistente. Además seré el que repase los otros subsectores. Y el arte de matar._

_Alaude y Giotto._

_Cálculo y matemáticas generales, ciencias como física, química y biología, además de un taller de botánica; historia global, francés y por último: artes marciales general._

_Dino._

_Idiomas como, chino, inglés, español, italiano, alemán, griego, latín, coreano ←obligatorios._

_Hibari._

_Modales, economía, política, administración, educación civil y artes marciales con tonfas._

Además de esto, estaba agregado un horario que iniciaba a las 5.30 am y finalizaba a las 7. 35.

Tenía demasiadas dudas, más bien: quejas. Pero no podía quejarse por un simple y único motivo, él le imploró tutoría. Suspiró. Así que preguntó algo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento:

— ¿Quién es Hibari?

—Ah, no sé —respondió Reborn.

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! —exclamó.

—Bueno,

—_Hey, Reborn —antes de comer, Dino, Giotto y Alaude se acercaron a él._

— _¿Qué quieren?... Esto parece orfanato, no traeré nadie más para acá en un buen tiempo —se quejaba Reborn._

—_Pues bueno… —divagó Dino — ¡traemos buenas noticias!_

— _¿Eh? —Reborn no sabía si era realmente cierto._

—_Pues, sí, puede que sea bueno, es decir, con Tsuna-kun tienen más o menos la misma edad —comentó Giotto, tratando de disminuir la tensión._

—_No me digas que… —no quería pasar otra vez lo mismo._

—_Sí, Kyoya viene. —finalizó Alaude._

— _¿Por qué mierda viene?_

—_Dice que extraña Namimori y a su escuela —respondió Giotto._

— _¿Y se quiere quedar aquí, cierto?_

—_Bueno, esta es nuestra casa pero también de él —le defendió Dino, Dino siempre le defiende._

— _¿No hay opción? —preguntó, debía haber una salida._

—_Dijo que si no lo dejábamos, nos iba a morder hasta la muerte y que nosotros debemos irnos cuando él regrese —pronunciaron todos al unísono, pero con un tono aburrido._

—_Maldito Hibari. Esperen._

— _¿Ah? _

— _Sí. —dijo Reborn decidido._

—_Reborn… ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Dino._

—_Lo puedo usar con Tsuna._

—_¡¿Con Tsuna?! ¡Lo va a matar! —exclamó Giotto, eso no era bueno._

—_Pues bien, si sobrevive será de la familia._

… es que ya ha pasado años de que lo vi, puede ser otra persona —continuó Reborn.

—Ah. ¿Y cómo es?

—Qué no me salgas como Giotto nada más… —susurró Reborn, muy bajito.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —dijo —Bueno, imagina.

—Okay.

—Alaude, con pelo negro y ojos entre gris y azúl.

— ¿Eh? ¿Son parientes?

— ¿Tú y Giotto son parientes?

—Umh… creo que no, ósea, no sabía ni siquiera su existencia.

—Pues bien, pasó lo mismo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Pues bien, él será otro tutor.

—Pero… ¿No son muchas asignaturas y tutores?

Reborn sonrió.

—No, Tsuna.

* * *

Nota autora.

¡WOAH! En serio son taan estúpidos Giotto y Alaude, me golpeaba en la cabeza cada vez que sentían inseguridad. Pero bueh~ así son más tiernos. PERDÓN. Sí, aunque yo lo escribo, sé que Giotto se tuvo que confesar en vez de decir ella y romper el corazoncito de Alaude. Pero así hay más drama~ :D Okay, en este capítulo no les di 1827, pero les doy algo de Alaude x Giotto :D ¡Qué es prácticamente lo mismo! (no)! Ajá, como todas querían, ¡Hibari se estrena el próximo capítulo! En realidad yo lo iba dejar para tres o cuatro capítulos más pero gracias a ustedes, que rompieron mi esquema, ¡la historia caminará con él!

* * *

Omake: Tras bambalinas parte dos.

Personajes.

Entrevistadora.

Gokudera Hayato.

Hibari Kyoya.

Escritora.

Entrevistadora: Ejem, vas a salir antes de tiempo.

Hibari Kyoya: Es la culpa de ustedes (mirada oscura).

Entrevistadora: Vamos, tú dijiste que saldrías cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi sea fuerte. Y aun no es fuerte.

Hibari Kyoya: Pues entonces hay una probabilidad de 0% de que me enamore de él. Es un herbívoro. Entiéndanlo.

Entrevistadora: Puh. Como vimos en este capítulo, serás tutor de Tsunayoshi de modales, economía, política, administración, educación civil y artes marciales con tonfas, ¿verdad? ¿No será que en la tutoría nazca el amor?

Hibari Kyoya: No.

Entrevistadora: ¿Entonces dices que la autora renunció al amor para que salgas tú? Es demasiado narcisista de tu parte.

Hibari Kyoya: Exacto. Ahora las herbívoras no podrán decir que no me idolatran.

Entrevistadora: Pues bien, ¿cómo eres conocido de Reborn, Dino, Giotto y Alaude?

Hibari Kyoya: Información confidencial. Si haces otra pregunta así, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Entrevistadora: Okay, okay. ¿Por qué a Reborn pareciera que no le agradas?

Hibari Kyoya: Te dije, herbívora.

Entrevistadora suplente: ¡Hola, hola! Estamos aquí con Haya-kun. ¡Desafortunadamente la entrevistadora ha sufrido una agresión de Hiba-kun, ahora la pobre está en el hospital! ¡Pero esperemos que Haya-kun trate mejor a las mujeres! ¿No, Haya-kun?

Gokudera Hayato: T-Tú eres… ¡la mujer estúpida!

Entrevistadora suplente: ¡¿Ah?!

Gokudera Hayato: ¡Vamos sácate esa peluca rubia!

Entrevistadora suplente: Dios, esperen. ¡STAFF!

…

..

.

Escritora: Hey, Gokudera.

Gokudera Hayato: Ah, eres tú, hola, mujer.

Escritora: No puede ser que seas tan problemático como Hibari.

Gokudera Hayato: ¡HEE! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS, ESTÚPIDA!

Escritora: Por favor, sólo responde las preguntas.

Gokudera Hayato: ¡NO, ME NIEGO!

Escritora: Entonces, hazlo por Tsunayoshi, él debe estar viendo esto ahora y debe estar muy decepcionado.

Gokudera Hayato: … ¡Décimo! ¡Disculpe mi desorden! ¡Este donde este, yo siempre seré fiel a usted!

Escritora: Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora responde, ¿Cuándo sales en la historia?

Gokudera Hayato: Mujer… es raro que me lo preguntes a mí si tú sabes bien la respuesta.

Escritora: No importa.

Gokudera Hayato: Bueno, eso es asunto confidencial.

Escritora: Así se dice Gokudera. Y ahora… ¿qué es lo que crees sobre tu relación con Yamamoto?

Gokudera Hayato: …

Escritora: ¿Gokudera?

Gokudera Hayato: ¡Y QUÉ LES IMPORTA A USTEDES! (se va)

Escritora: Oh, Dios, tuvimos que haber traído a Yamamoto, bueno, a la próxima.

* * *

Posdata: Gracias a todas las personas que ven este fanfic, en serio. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias por sus reviews. Me ayudan bastante con sólo las estadísticas de visto.

Me siento en el Nirvana por haber terminado~ :'D


	4. No todo es como parece

Disclaimer:

Otra vez. KHReborn! Es de total autoría de Akira Amano y sus colaboradores, dudo que alguna vez sea mío o de alguien más. Este "Fanfiction" es una historia donde ocupo los personajes, personalidades, ambientes de KHR! Sólo eso, y además, esta pequeña novela están fuera de lucro y únicamente tiene la función de entretener a escritora y lector.

¿Con ésto nos quieren restriegar en la cara, una y otra vez?

Parejas.

→1827 (Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi).

→8059 (Yamamoto Takeshi & Gokudera Hayato).

→Alaude & Giotto (¿Tendrán numeritos?).

… Las otras son spoiler :o

Advertencias.

→AU (Universo Alternativo).

→OoC (Fuera de carácter, un poquito —mentira—).

Lo lamento, no había puesto las demás advertencias del principio, aquí van:

→Posibles errores gramaticales, ortográficos u otras cosas donde la RAE se horrorizaría de mi ignorancia.

→Mezclas de animé y manga de KHR! Además de camino incoherente.

→Puede ser que mis actualizaciones sean de cada una semana o eche todo a la basura y no me presente más por aquí (ya lo he hecho), perdón por eso.

→Posible OC en el futuro.

→Puede que ésto suba a T por malas palabras, ehehe.

Capítulo Quattro:

**No todo es como parece.**

— ¿Cómo has estado, Tsuna-kun? —preguntó su madre, con una sonrisa sincera y orgullosa.

—Eh… bien, mamá, me tratan bien —respondió Tsunayoshi.

«Durmió bien… con una "pequeña camiseta" de Giotto, pero bien. Se acostó en el futón y se quedó dormido a los cinco minutos. No hubo ninguna resistencia. Cuando despertó eran las siete de la mañana, un récord personal. Aunque precisamente no se despertó, lo despertaron, con un vaso de agua vaciándose en su rostro y, el condenado maldito culpable que había pensado Tsunayoshi, no era nada más que Alaude. Menos mal que no gritó.

»—Hey, Reborn te espera abajo. —le saludó Alaude.

«—Okay… —respondió. Era difícil hablar con Alaude. No sabía cómo lo hacia Giotto porque, Alaude tenía los ojos celestinos más fríos que sus córneas habían visto, Alaude tenía la piel lechosa más recelosa que había admirado, Alaude tenía la voz más cortante que sus oídos podían haber escuchado. Y le asustaba. Hasta más que Reborn.

»Bajó por las escaleras seguido de Alaude y se encontró a todos desayunando, y toda la cabeza de Tsunayoshi gritaba: "Oh, por Dios. Personas extrañas que se levantan temprano. ¡No se levanten temprano!".

«— ¡Buenos días, Tsuna! —canturreó Dino. Se levantó de la mesa y saludó de la mano, casi botando su tasa con chocolate caliente.

»—He… buenos días, Dino-san —saludó el otro. Se sentó al lado de Dino y Giotto, comúnmente se va a sentar junto a ellos, piensa él. Aunque cambiará en un par de meses esa decisión.

«— ¿Cómo dormiste, Tsuna-kun? —preguntó Giotto, volteando la cabeza y regalándole una linda sonrisa.

Alaude frunció el ceño ligeramente.

»—Bien, Giotto-san —dijo Tsuna y trató vagamente de sonreír con el mismo carisma, no pudo. Oh, bueno, no tenía ninguna práctica a personas que no fueran su madre.

«— ¡EH! ¡Te dije que no me pusieras el –san! —alegó e hiso un mohín.

»Reborn frunció evidentemente el ceño.

«—Ciao, Tsuna —murmuró Reborn.

»—He… buongiorno, Reborn —tartamudeó. Reborn lo miró, debía decir que amó a ese chico por una milésima de segundo por haber hablado en italiano.

«— ¿Quién te dijo como se saluda en italiano, Tsuna? —le preguntó.

»—Oh, bueno, lo vi en "El Padrino" —le respondió, pensando en la película y lo horrible que era, sólo la vió porque a su madre le encantaban filmes así.

«—Siempre me cayó bien ese tipo.

»Puff, Tsunayoshi odiaba el personaje.

«—Hey, ¿ya le dijiste a Tsuna que viene Hibari? —comentó Dino. Reborn dejó el anterior estado "jocoso" a pasar a un estado que se veía la molestia en sus ojos.

»—Sí.

«—Reborn… eh, ¿te cae mal Hibari-san? —preguntó Tsuna. Pensando en que a él no le gustaría que hablaran mal de él a sus espaldas.

»Risas, risas de Dino azotaron el cuarto como un estallido. Alaude y Giotto se voltearon a verlo, angustiados y entretenidos ojos le veían.

«—Bueno, Tsuna. Es simple: Hibari nos traicionó —sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo de la camisa y exhaló para hacer trozos de humo en el comedor, arruinando el desayuno —. Ahora es de Varia.

»— ¿Varia?

«—Un grupo de asesinos clandestinos que trabajan para el gobierno italiano a combatir contra Nono y nosotros.

»— ¿Y quién son ustedes? —preguntó Tsunayoshi. Okay, con sólo saber que el que venía a casa era un asesino ya se le erizaban los pelos. Pero… ¿Qué el gobierno pelee contra Reborn y los demás? Era misteriosamente macabro.

«— ¿No crees que es obvio? —dijo Reborn.

»"¿Realmente le contará?" pensaban los demás escuchando la charla con sumo cuidado.

«—No.

»—Bueno, si entras a la familia, te lo diré. Promesa. —se sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo para estrecharle la mano en signo de palabra.

«Pero no, Tsunayoshi no tenía la mano esperándole. Más bien, tenía el dedo meñique hacia arriba y los otros dedos cerrados.

»—La garrita —sonrió y se atrevió a acercar su dedo a la mano.

«"Oh, Tsunayoshi, Reborn no es tu mamá" pensaron los demás que estaban a punto de explotar (excepto Alaude).

»— ¡NI MIERDA DE GARRITA, TSUNAYOSHI! —gritó Reborn, ósea, ¿Tsuna pensaba que era marica, o qué? — ¡ES LA MANO!

«Tomó la mano de Tsuna bruscamente y la sacudió, Tsuna tenía miedo. La garrita era todo para él.

»—Ya, ya, Reborn —intervino Giotto —. Tsuna, ¿No debías ir a tu casa?

«—Ah… sí.

»—Lo acompaño —dijo Dino, buscando su abrigo.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó la madre preocupada — ¿Cuándo volverás, Tsuna-kun?

—Sí, mamá, estoy seguro, son buenas personas… creo —murmuró el castaño comiendo las sabrosas galletitas de jengibre de su madre —. Además me van a ayudar, pero… Mamá, no sé cuándo volveré, puede que sea en meses o años, no lo sé.

— ¡Ay…! Mi Tsu-kun está tan grande, te extrañaré.

—Yo también. Mamá, ¿cuándo llega papá de las minas?

—Creo que llega en una semana, yo le diré, ¿okay? —le guiñó el ojo y se dispuso a acercarse al menor a darle un abrazo —. Pórtate bien, ¿ya?

Recibió los brazos de su madre y lloró, un llanto silencioso y corto.

—Ay, Dios. No llores, me harás llorar a mí también —sollozó Nana, estrechando más al menor en sus manos.

—Me tengo que ir. Te contactaré. Adiós. —se deshizo del mimo y le envió una mirada a su madre, la última. Y se fue de la casa con tres maletas.

—Adiós, Tsu-kun…

….

…

..

.

En la tarde se dedicó a limpiar y ordenar su nueva habitación.

Y en la mañana~.

"**¡Don't wanna be an American Idiot!"**

"Oh, Dios. ¡¿Quién _mierda_ puso a Green Day como canción de despertador?! _Putas_ guitarras eléctricas súper ruidosas" pensó Tsunayoshi algo alterado. Tsuna buscó su celular por toda la cama, revolviéndose más y más porque cada vez el sonido de la canción aumentaba. Lo encontró. "Oh, ¡por favor! ¡Son las 4.35 de la mañana, no jodas!" Cuando se dispuso a dormir otra vez, alguien entró.

—Hey, Tsuna, levántate. Vamos, a Dino le puse Nirvana y a Giotto AC/DC.

—Ah, ¡fuiste tú! —le apuntó con el dedo e hizo un mohín — ¡Casi muero!

—Puh, no es para tanto. Levántate.

—Bueno, bueno, ya voy.

—Tu primera hora es con Dino; chino —dijo Reborn, saliendo del lugar y dejando a Tsuna solo.

— ¿Chino…? —murmuró Tsuna —, ¡pero si yo no sé nada de chino! —honestamente, el menor no había puesto la atención en el horario.

….

…

..

.

Y así pasó una semana. En verdad fue difícil para Tsunayoshi todos estos días. El único día que tenía "libre" (que era media jornada) era el domingo. Y todas las asignaturas que tenía con Hibari fueron pequeños descansos que Reborn que le pesará caro después y, bueno, ¿qué hacía en esos ratos? Asearse y ordenar su pieza, además de ingerir alimentos de lo más calóricos posibles. En conclusión… su semana fue una _mierda_ constructiva. Oh, por Dios, ¡se acostaba a las 8.30 todos los días! Y más a su pesar…

«—Tsuna —le llamó Reborn que veía como el pobre adolescente trataba de disparar con una linda _Jericho 941 FS_.

»— ¿Sí, Reborn? —contestó todo lo que pudo.

«—Llegará Hibari.

»— ¡¿Q-Qué?! —exclamó Tsuna. No. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué iba a hacer si llegaba _ese tipo_? Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para ducharse si él también le hacía tutoría —. ¿Y… cuándo llegará? —Tsunayoshi quería que llegara en muchos, _muchos_ días más.

«—El martes de la próxima semana.

»— ¿Y nos tendremos que ir de la casa? —él sabía que Hibari no quería la presencia de ellos ahí en la casa.

«—Puh. Que se joda, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí —dijo Reborn —. Ya, ahora dispara a ese blanco —señaló una tabla que tenía un cuerpo humano dibujado —, en el corazón o cabeza, si disparas en otra parte tendrás que hacer cien lagartijas por cada disparo equivocado.

…¡Tendrá que estar en tiempo completo! Tsunayoshi se jodía en todo.

Bueno, si le preguntaban que decía sobre todo este entrenamiento, Tsunayoshi iba a responder que se cuestionaba cada día si lo querían hacer un súper híper político de una organización mafiosa del tercer mundo y bueno, si ellos eran unos pedófilos en serie. Hay que tomar precauciones.

Era lunes y otra vez debía proceder _otra vez_ a ese tortuoso entrenamiento. Porque sí, era tortuoso a la vista de Tsunayoshi. Pero, por lo menos, sabía saludar en chino. Bueno, Dino era la persona más bilingüe que el castaño había visto, ¿qué idioma no sabía? Oh, vamos, aunque fuera modelo y todo eso... ¿cómo _demonios_ sabía tanto? Pensaba Tsunayoshi cada vez que le tocaba con el rubio. Con Giotto era diferente, le enseñaba con tal seguridad y gentileza que, hasta para Tsunayoshi, le gustaba estudiar... ¡hacía las asignaturas más aburridas (historia global) bastante interesantes! ... Aunque no le gustaba la mirada que le enviaba Alaude. En todo caso, Alaude le enseñaba a Tsunayoshi con una paciencia bastante _decente_, algo que no esperaba el castaño porque él creía que iba tener tanta paciencia como Reborn, ósea, nula; además de esta sorpresa, Alaude hizo que le entrara todo a la cabeza de Tsunayoshi y que lo retuviera, por lo menos, diez años. ¡Y qué decir de Reborn! "Tirano sádico de _mierda_" susurraba muchas veces al día el menor. No sabía cómo aguantaba.

Hasta que llegó _el martes_. Un día que Tsunayoshi nunca olvidará.

Nadie esperaba a Hibari. Bueno, en el sentido "esperar" era que no había un gran pastel de bienvenida, ni siquiera hablaban de ello (aunque Dino parecía estallar) y era un día como cualquier otro. Bueno, era obvio, nadie sabía cuándo iba llegar y no querían estar haciendo nada con un gran cartel de "¡Llegaste, Hibari!" y un gran buffet, ni siquiera Giotto y Dino.

Tsunayoshi estaba de lo más normal entrenando artes marciales con Alaude y Giotto, ¿y dónde practicaban? Bueno, al asombro de Tsunayoshi, el "patio" de estos tipos era _gigante_, "¡era una _puta_ hectárea! ¡Diez mil metros cuadrados! ¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos?" Pensó la primera vez que vio _eso_.Oh, bueno, ellos vivían afuera de Namimori, en el campo, a Tsunayoshi se le había olvidado. ¡Pero había gente que debía pagar una mensualidad bastante alta en Tokyo por sólo veinte metros cuadrados!

Estaban en la parte central del patio, mientras Giotto combatía con Tsunayoshi. El castaño tenía que ganarle a Giotto (que sólo debía usar el brazo derecho de ofensa) o si no, tendría que pelear con Alaude... "por favor, no" pensaba el menor.

—Vamos, Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi era horrible, no tenía coordinación ni equilibrio y ¡qué va, en golpes! Aunque ahora tenía una evaluación por los dos tutores, ellos querían ver el avance del castaño y, para el otro, sólo quería saltar la cuerda, correr y pegarle a un costal como había hecho los otros días. Pero bueno, artes marciales generales lo tenía cada día.

—No... No puedo, Giotto-nii. Me he agotado.

Ahora Alaude le asesinó con los ojos.

Giotto dejó de pelear y se acercó a Tsuna, quien estaba encorvado con las manos en las rodillas.

—Tsuna —Giotto le estaba hablando serio, a Tsuna le asustó —, sé que suena cliché pero... ¿tienes algo por qué pelear?

—No. —en serio, Tsuna no tenía nada en la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos, debes tener alguna cosa. ¿Algo que proteger?

Esta vez, Tsuna pensaba hasta lo más recóndito de su mente. ¿Algo preciado para él? ¿Qué podría ser?

—Mamá, pero mamá tiene a papá —Tsuna sabía que Iemitsu amaba a Nana y a él con todo su corazón, su madre ya tenía un guardián.

—Pues bueno, algo que quieras **mucho** —le dijo el colorín.

—A mi familia, a ustedes y a mamá y a **ella**—contestó bastante decidido, se había acordado de _ella_, hace tiempo que no la veía.

—Aww... ¡Alaude, escucha lo que dijo Tsuna!

Una explosión se escuchó en sus oídos, los tres levantaron la vista y vieron humillo saliendo de la casa.

—Llegó Hibari. —Giotto se veía enojado. Qué susto para Tsunayoshi.

Alaude se acercó a Giotto y le susurró:

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—Bueno, vamos para allá —le sonrió a Tsuna y agregó: —Vamos a la casa, Tsuna.

—O-Okay —sinceramente Tsunayoshi no quería ir a esa casa, pero no se quería quedar sólo en esa hectárea.

Lo que vio Tsunayoshi no fue muy esperado, para nada. Lo que vio Tsunayoshi fue un tipo _muy_ parecido a Alaude, como había dicho Reborn, y este individuo estaba combatiendo con Reborn bastante a par, afuera muy cerca de la casa. El motivo de la explosión era que una furiosa tonfa fue lanzada contra la casa desde el jardín y kaput, le rozó a Reborn pero al final chocó contra la cocina y el tubo de gas se rompió y... bueno la explosión fue inevitable, aunque ahora todo el primer piso se estaba incendiando.

Ahí estaba Dino, sonriendo y viendo el combate, ni siquiera dignándose a ser pacifista en el encuentro, además, le valía lo que pasaba en la casa.

—Je. Hibari, desde que te fuiste a Italia no has hecho más que ser un _herbívoro_ engreído —le dijo Reborn. Auch.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —escupió el pelinegro, se lanzó contra Reborn e intentó darle un golpe con su tonfa en la cabeza y después dar una vuelta en el aire y acertar en la espalda.

—Los golpes en la espalda son de cobardes, Hibari, te lo debieron enseñar los cobardes con los que te juntas. Nunca te enseñaría eso, te daré mil lagartijas.

—Ja, ¡Reborn, eso fue demasiado Dragon Ball! —definitivamente Dino estaba disfrutando eso.

Pero otros no.

—Fue suficiente. —dijeron al unísono Giotto y Alaude, en dos segundos los mencionados estaban enfrentando a los pelinegros, Giotto a Reborn y Alaude a Hibari, y, para la sorpresa de Tsunayoshi, estaban usando unas llamas que se hospedaba en el pelinaranjo en su frente y guantes, y para Alaude en sus esposas. Bala se encontró con guante y tonfas se encontraron con esposas.

— ¡Pero! ¡Las llamas no valían! —Tsunayoshi no sabía cómo Dino podía ser tan infantil en esos momentos.

—Alaude _Vongola_ —Hibari entonó demasiado la última palabra —, apártate de mi camino si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte.

—Hibari Kyoya, en estos mismos momentos te voy a morder hasta la muerte por fastidiar la paz en Namimori —eso llegó a la moral del pelinegro.

"¡Hibari Kyoya! Oh, Dios, ¿cómo se le había olvidado?", pensaba Tsunayoshi ahora que veía bien al pelinegro, ese Hibari Kyoya era el ex-prefecto del comité disciplinario que había egresado hace dos años. Maldijo su inútil memoria.

El anterior prefecto chasqueó la lengua y tiró sus tonfas al piso, era cierto, estaba hiriendo su primera norma.

—Reborn, deja —comentó Giotto con _no _indulgente voz.

El de sombrero también chasqueó la lengua.

Todos se miraron (excepto Tsuna, nadie miró a Tsuna) y por lo menos Kyoya estaba muy disgustado.

—Bueno, les diría que fuéramos todos a la casa a tomar té... ¡pero se está encendiendo! ¡Hibari! ¿No tuviste una manera más gentil de decir "hola"?

….

…

..

.

Se escuchaban las sirenas de los carros de bomberos y como estos escurrían el agua por la casa. Mientras, los demás estaban lo más atrás del patio, por decisión de Giotto.

—No tienes excusa por tu vergonzoso estado. —le dijo Reborn a Hibari. Estaban sentados en el pastito.

—Les advertí que se fueran o si no serían mordidos hasta la muerte.

—Ja. No saldríamos por tu palabra, Hibari —sus labios surcaron y los ojos enviaban chispas ególatras.

Después de esa pequeña charla, se quedaron callados.

Todos creían que Hibari había visto a Tsunayoshi y sólo lo estaba ignorando como siempre. Qué mal suponían.

—Ah, Kyoya, este es Tsuna, mi hermano —Dino la pagará por decir eso.

El castaño se removió dónde estaba, sabía que esos afilados ojos le observaban con desprecio. Él sólo miraba hacia abajo. Desde que vio al ex-prefecto, entendió que era más "peligroso" que cualquier conviviente de la incendiada casa, ¡oh, vamos! Por lo menos con Reborn le podía ver a los ojos y a Alaude le tenía un miedo-respeto, pero el rubio cenizo nunca le había hecho algo _malo_.

...

Hibari Kyoya tenía sus manías. Además de las visibles como decirle "herbívoro" a todo el mundo o andar con tonfas plegables o algo así por todos lados. Él también tenía otras. Cuando surcaron sus catorce años, él obtuvo a un ave, un ave que es "herbívora" como todos creen que diría Hibari, pero no; cuando Kyoya obtuvo a esa ave (la historia de cómo la obtuvo es de otro costal), siempre pensó que era un pajarillo predador. A este pajarito le llamó Hibird, ¡miren, hasta le colocó algo de su apellido! Porque era tan carnívoro como él. En conclusión, a Hibari no le molesta, hasta más le agrada, que una especie herbívora tenga a un individuo carnívoro. Piensa que este espécimen no tiene la culpa de haber sido de clase baja y con sus esfuerzos quiere estar en la clase alta. Si una persona supiera esto, pensaría que a Hibari le encantan los animales y _cosas pequeñas y menuditas_. Pues está mal. A Hibari Kyoya le **repugnan **los humanos o animales que no tratan de evolucionar.

Y bueno, a ojos de Kyoya... Tsunayoshi era uno de esos.

Otra manía de él era que sólo podía soportar compartir el mismo aire de predadores; Reborn, Alaude, Giotto, Dino (aunque sólo se nota algunas veces), eran carnívoros como él (aunque nunca en su vida lo diría) y únicamente por eso podía situarse en paz con ellos.

Pero ahí estaba también Tsunayoshi.

Oh, por estas razones a Kyoya no le gustan las multitudes, prefería quedarse en casa leyendo libros de filósofos ilustrados de Francia.

...

Hibari hizo lo que Alaude no pudo... golpeó a Tsunayoshi y le dejó inconsciente.

— ¡Hey, Tsuna no hizo nada! —exclamó Giotto, yendo a socorrer al menor que estaba a metros de donde estaba antes y con un moretón que se estaba colocando por cada segundo de un vistoso morado.

—Hn. Violó el tratado número dos de: "Un herbívoro no puede acercarse a más de tres metros de mi presencia, si no se cumple ésto, se le morderá hasta la muerte" Fue su culpa —guardó su tonfa y sentó de nuevo.

"Bien", pensaba Hibari, "un herbívoro menos en el _mundo_".

Hasta que todos escucharon quejidos.

— ¡Duele! —Tsunayoshi se pasaba la mano por el rostro mientras Giotto no sabía qué hacer, "_mierda_, ¡toda la casa está en ruinas! No puedo traer hielo", pensó Giotto.

"Oh, no ha muerto" Hibari creía que el otro _realmente _había muerto.

—Dame-Tsuna, levántate, no seas flojo —le ordenó Reborn —, ¿para qué has estado entrenando todos los días?

"¿Entrenar?", pensó Hibari extrañado, "está mintiendo".

—Okay, okay —Tsunayoshi se resignó a encontrar humanidad en Reborn, se levantó del suelo, ignorando la mirada de Giotto y volviendo donde Reborn, tratando de **no **cruzarse con Hibari.

Esta vez, Hibari fue directamente hacia Tsunayoshi y se paró delante de él. No iba a fallar, no a esa distancia. Con detenimiento y con lo más posible de perfección, Hibari aventaba su tonfa a la mejilla de Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi estaba congelado, el miedo se calaba de sus poros y le dejaba sin movimientos. Observó cómo cada segundo el arma se acercaba a su rostro y cerró los ojos por reflejo.

Sólo que no se dio cuenta que ladeó la cabeza y esquivó satisfactoriamente el golpe.

Reborn sonrió complacido.

Hibari abrió un poco los ojos, estaba sorprendido.

Ahora sí, Tsuna viendo el pequeño transe del que tenía adelante, corrió y se ocultó detrás de Giotto.

Tsuna por primera vez amó entrenar todos los días.

—Hibari Kyoya, impresionado porque un "herbívoro" le esquivó, ¡en serio, cada día estás más patético! ¡Hasta Dame-Tsuna con una semana de tutoría te ha evadido!

A Reborn le encantaba cuando idiotizaba a Hibari. Bueno, con todos lo hacía pero con Hibari, que era alguien que pensaba que casi era la persona más fuerte de mundo, era una sincera entretención… era lindo verlo enojar y querer matar a todos.

—Cállate, Arcobaleno —Hibari ya estaba fuera de sus casillas —. Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Y así empezó otra furiosa pelea entre Reborn y Hibari.

Tsunayoshi estaba cansado, el invitado que llegó no le agradaba para nada, bueno… ¿cómo le iba a agradar si le había querido golpear dos veces un mismo día y había acertado una? No soportaría ni siquiera desayunar con él y sus pupilas metálicas sulfurosas que le observarían con repugnancia. Okay, había estado años con personas que le miraban de esa forma pero… ¡sabía que no podían matarlo! Hibari podría y quería matarlo, y no creía que fuera a la cárcel. Suspiró. Pero por lo menos había personas buenas allí, creía.

—En serio, ¿pueden dejar de pelear? —Giotto cada cinco minutos les gritaba eso. Y Tsunayoshi creía que el pelinaranjo estaba a su límite de paciencia, debía admitir que era bastante.

— ¿Quién crees que gane, Tsuna? Yo apoyo a Kyoya, se ha vuelto fuerte estos últimos años, estoy bastante orgulloso —le dijo Dino, se apoyó en el césped e hizo una pose, inconscientemente, de modelo— porque antes ni siquiera podía estar una hora peleando con Reborn.

Seriamente Tsunayoshi dudaba de la sexualidad del rubio, sentía que había un afecto detrás de sus palabras. Rio suavemente, las personas más nobles que había visto eran gays. Qué ironía. "Pueden ser las hormonas" pensaba el castaño.

Pero él ya tenía un amor y, precisamente, no era un hombre. Su nombre era dulce y tierno como _ella_, Sasagawa Kyoko. ¡Hasta sus apellidos se parecían! Fue la única persona en Nami-chuu que le había tratado como un igual, era tan delicada y noble (él suplicaba que no fuera lesbiana) y tenía todo lo que un hombre le gustaría de una mujer. Qué decir, es su primer y único amor (hasta ahora) y fue a primera vista, sólo por decirle: "Buenos días, Tsuna-kun" y regalarle una sonrisa a Tsunayoshi, ya le había hechizado. Por eso el castaño no dejó la escuela. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué iba a pasar con Kyoko? ¿Iba a tirar su amor a la basura por entrenar? Negó con la cabeza. Él iba a entrenar para él, para Kyoko y para sus padres, _lo hacía todo por ellos… por ella_. La vería cuando sea un viril hombre y ella se enamore de él.

Sonrió levemente otra vez, por eso no podía ser tan digno como Giotto, él era heterosexual. Y siempre quería serlo.

Su ensoñación desfalleció cuando sintió metal rozar con su garganta, una tonfa. Honestamente Tsunayoshi pensaba que Hibari lo odiaba.

—Oh, Tsuna, sólo se le cayó a Hibari, fue un accidente—le quiso aclarar Dino, ciertamente el castaño no creía que podría ser accidente que casi le corta la garganta con un arma contundente, aunque sea lógicamente imposible.

—Claro… —levantó la vista y vió algo expectante: ahora Reborn y Hibari estaban peleando con la misma llama que usaron Giotto y Alaude—. Dino-san, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Siempre puedes.

—Ehm, bueno, ¿qué son esas llamas, o lo que sea? —desvió la mirada y se quedó viendo a un enojado Giotto peleando con Alaude para que lo soltara, se veía realmente gracioso. Tsunayoshi rio bajo.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, esas son las llamas Vongola.

Tsunayoshi lo miró confundido.

—Nosotros somos Vongola, Tsunayoshi, excepto Hibari, él ya no.

Tsunayoshi lo miraba más confundido.

Dino suspiró.

—Vongola es una asociación secreta del bajo mundo.

—Una mafia —aclaró Tsuna.

—Exacto. Hibari ya no es Vongola porque es Varia, básicamente, Vongola y Varia son rivales desde que el Noveno se prepara para su sucesión. Noveno es el actual líder Vongola y ya está muy viejito por eso está viendo quién puede ser el Décimo. Como Xanxus, el líder Varia, recién soportaba al Noveno como jefe, pensaba que el Décimo podría ser hasta más joven que él así que se colocó como candidato para el puesto de Décimo. Desgraciadamente, aunque Xanxus tenga una llama del Cielo bastante fuerte, no es totalmente pura porque él es un Cielo podrido, el Noveno le dijo esto a Xanxus y él se enojó tanto que prometió destruir Vongola. ¡Ah! No te dije, hay distintas flamas del Cielo: Cielo, Tormenta, Rayo, Nube, Niebla, Lluvia y Sol, además de las flamas de la Tierra y otras más. Las llamas del Cielo son particulares de Vongola y como Varia era de Vongola, ellos tienen flamas del Cielo; Kyoya es Nube.

"Okay, mucha información por hoy" pensaba el castaño mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que le dijo Dino.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué Hibari-san se fue a Varia?

Dino sonrió con melancolía.

—Porque Kyoya nos odia.

Tsunayoshi sabía que ya no debía inmiscuirse en ese asunto.

—Uhm… ¿qué llama eres tú, Dino-san?

—Adivina.

—Sol.

—Era casi obvio, ¿no? Adivina quienes son Giotto y Alaude.

—Giotto-san es Lluvia y Alaude-san es Tormenta.

—Error, Giotto es Cielo y Alaude es Nube —una risita le acompañó a Dino, le pareció gracioso ver la expresión de Tsuna.

— ¿Y ser Cielo es muy importante?

—Sólo los Cielos son líderes Vongola.

— ¿Entonces por qué Giotto no es el Décimo Vongola?

—Porque Giotto es el _Primo_.

"Okay, ya esto va más allá de mi coeficiente intelectual" a Tsunayoshi hasta le dolía la cabeza.

—Primo, Secondo,… Octavo, Nono, Decimo. Los títulos son en italiano —murmuró Tsunayoshi.

—Obvio, somos italianos.

Cada vez esa plática se colocaba más rara.

—Entonces… son mafiosos.

—_Somos _mafiosos, tú también Tsuna. Ya no tienes escapatoria, sabes demasiado, _Vindice _te llevaría a _Vendicare_ si no te quedas en este mundo. Bienvenido, Tsunayoshi _Vongola_. Yo me llamo Dino _Vongola_. Él de cabello naranja es Giotto Primo _Vongola_, el que lo sostiene es Alaude _Vongola_ y el que pelea contra Hibari [_Varia_] Kyoya es Reborn _Vongola_, El Arcobaleno del Cielo y Sol. Nuevamente, bienvenido, Tsunayoshi _Vongola_, que tengas una buena estadía aquí —esta vez, Dino le habló con malicia y un extraño veneno. Dino estaba serio.

"¿En qué _mierda_ me he metido?" pensaba Tsunayoshi con cada palabra del rubio de sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Le dijiste, Dino?—de pronto, llegaron Alaude y Giotto, el último hablaba.

—Ajá.

Giotto suspiró sonoramente.

—Tsuna, es tu última oportunidad, si te quieres ir, vete en este instante, no te forzaré si no quieres, no quiero que te metas en este mundo de peste y sufrimiento, eres demasiado puro.

Tsunayoshi dudó. ¿Qué otra oportunidad tenía de ser fuerte? "A las mujeres les gusta los hombres así, como Reborn. Seguramente Kyoko se enamorará de mí si cambio para bien" pensó rápidamente el castaño.

—Yo quiero ser de Vongola.

Había pactado su cambio.

Giotto se revolvió los cabellos nervioso.

—Creo que Reborn te hubiera hecho aceptar sí o sí —le dijo.

El menor asintió, presentía eso.

—Realmente no quiero hacer esto, Alaude, pásame la jeringa, por favor —prosiguió, alzando la vista el rubio y se dio vuelta hacia Reborn —. ¡Hey, todo está listo!

En un rápido movimiento, Reborn toma la tonfa que llegaba con su mano e hizo una llave de judo, donde debía aprovechar la fuerza de su contrincante y hacerle caer al otro lado, y Hibari quedo inmovilizado en el suelo, forcejeando su libertad. Hasta que Reborn le susurró algo en próximo a la oreja: "Espera, Hibari, esto será divertido". El ex prefecto se salió de la llave gracias a que pudo lesionar el pie pilar que usaba y le miró a Reborn con advertencia, no estaba de juegos. Pero Reborn le dijo algo que le puso más malhumorado: "Te estás pareciendo a Gokudera con tus manías de sólo lucha" Eso le cabreó más.

Bueno, a Hibari le importaban cuatro cosas: 1) Su escuela y Namimori, 2) Las peleas, 3) Hibird y Roll, 4) Él mismo. Y tener un combate con Reborn saca el estrés de tener que soportar el ruido de Varia, además era bastante excitante la sensación de adrenalina por el cuerpo.

—No voy a pelear contigo si no te sientas —le dijo Reborn.

Se acercó dónde estaría Tsunayoshi sólo que unos diez metros más a la derecha y se sentó con Hibird en la cabecilla. Todos los demás estaban apiñados como _herbívoros_.

— ¿Qué fiamma Vongola tendrás, Tsuna? —le dijo Dino y colocó sus brazos en la cabeza y sentándose en posición india además de la linda sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro.

— ¿Eh? —ósea, ¿él tendría una llama?

—Mhm, puede que seas Rayo, estoy un 73% seguro —le ignoró y se colocó la mano en la cara —. ¿Qué crees tú, Reborn?

El hitman le miró y escudriñó los ojos.

—No lo sé.

El castaño no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, sólo que no era bueno.

—Te digo, Tsuna. Esta jeringa —le mostró eso y Tsunayoshi tembló—, es para que tus fiammas Vongola salgan. Hay cuatro maneras de activar tus llamas: 1) Un gran entrenamiento de meses —miró a Reborn, obviamente Reborn _no iba_ a hacer eso—; 2) Una bala de la última voluntad, sólo en segundos el individuo está en última voluntad pero, esta bala te deja en un estado… idiota y bochornoso, además no podrías vencer a grandes enemigos en ese estado; 3) Las pastillas Vongola, te deja en un estado consciente y fuerte, sólo que los resultados del departamento de inteligencia ha demostrado que las pastillas hacen dependencia y sin ellas no podrías entrar a la última voluntad; 4) La jeringa experimental, sólo te la debes inyectar por una vez, es doloroso y caro… pero con la debida determinación y entrenamiento continuo, uno puede entrar a este modo.

— ¿Qué es la última voluntad? —era algo que no había captado.

—Es un método que hace Vongola para entrar a un plan de fortaleza mental y física.

Okay… Tsunayoshi lo está entendiendo mejor, bueno, esa es una mentira.

— ¿Cómo cuando detuviste a Reborn?

—Exacto.

Ahora que recuerda Tsuna, Giotto se veía muy, muy serio con esa llama.

—Bueno, aquí vamos —Giotto acercó la jeringa al brazo de Tsuna y este trató de no temblar ni gemir.

¿Iba a ser fuerte? ¿Tanto como Reborn?... pero, ¿es posible que Tsunayoshi sea un mafioso?

WOAH.

Qué lindo capítulo fue este. Ósea, todos me gustan y todo eso pero apareció Hibari en este ―suspiro― y le traté de hacer lo menos OoC posible pero es difícil D: Además apareció información que nadie sabía. Estaba buscando dónde podía colocar a Hibari y me di cuenta que Varia no tiene guardián de la nube… después de tres segundos grite: ¡soy un genio! Y así fue :D~ Gracias por todos los reviews que me mandan, aunque me da algo de flojerita responderlos pero puede ser que algún día lo haga. ¡Este capítulo fue como dos unidos! Aún me encanta. Ah… voy a colocar a Mukuro sí o sí porque he estado reviendo KHR! Anime y me enamoré de él y todo eso y creo que va a rivalizar con Hibari cuando este empiece a sentir _cositas _por Tsunilla, pero el verdadero enemigo amoroso de Hibarin será el OC que saldrá… ¡Spoiler! Se llamará Ren (por los últimos tres capítulos del manga del Sukki te ii na yo, ese tipo me encanta :D~) El próximo capítulo habrá un _acercamiento _de Hibari con Tsuna. ¿Qué? ¿Hibari se enamora primero o Tsuna? Esa es la cuestión ._. Bueno se está haciendo muuy larga la nota así que hasta aquí no más. ¡Si quieren que siga esta historia, por favor dejen su review 3!

Posdata: No sé ustedes pero me encantó la parte donde Dino le da la bienvenida a Tsuna, es taan macabro.


End file.
